


Multipurpose Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Multipurpose Gift

**Title:** Multipurpose Gift  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #13: Candles  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Multipurpose Gift

~

Severus surveyed the bedroom. “Christmas candles?”

Harry nodded. “They’re from Hermione,” he said, smiling. “She even ensured they’re unscented, knowing how sensitive your nose is.”

Severus snorted. “Indeed, I would expect nothing less from someone of Granger’s intelligence.”

“You see?” Harry said, preparing for bed. “My friends are getting to know you. Soon they’ll be _your_ friends, too.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Unlikely.” Hefting one of the decorative candles, he eyed Harry speculatively. “You realise this is a multipurpose gift, yes?”

Harry blinked. “It is?”

“Have you never indulged in wax play?”

“Um, no.”

Severus smirked. Quite the gift indeed.

~


End file.
